


You Wish I Was Here

by wellitsnotorigami (red_cat), XStineBouchard



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Collaboration, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, Her hand is in her pants, Masturbation, Mild Domination, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Removing clothes, Sex with Clothes On, Smut, Top!Eve, Top!Villanelle, Villanelle and Eve have sexy times, Villanelle suit porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_cat/pseuds/wellitsnotorigami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XStineBouchard/pseuds/XStineBouchard
Summary: After her encounter on the bus, Eve receives a surprise visit. When the truth is brought to light about their previous meetings, and their relationship is on the line, the evening takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 237





	1. A Welcome Intrusion

_“Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.”_

Eve brought the plastic heart she pulled out of the back of the teddy bear closer to her ear and closed her eyes. Damn Villanelle! Eve was feeling scared and vulnerable at the thought of Villanelle not only knowing where she lives, but also that she was here, on her bed, leaving this twisted little gift for her to find. And yet, that voice. Why did it have such a strange effect on her? She let the recording of Villanelle’s voice play repeatedly in her ear. “Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.” It was hypnotic. She almost didn’t hear a knock at the door. A second, louder rap got her attention, startling her. She glanced towards the door and then down at the bear and the heart. She quickly pushed the off button and shoved them under the blanket and stood up, clearly rattled. She slowly walked toward the door and opened it. She really shouldn’t have let it surprise her that it was Villanelle. 

Eve’s eyes shot wide open and stared at her momentarily like a panicked animal. Instinct kicked in and she attempted to slam the door in her face, but Villanelle held it from closing.

“Eve please! I told you I wasn’t here for you!” Eve paused, and then stopped pushing on the door and allowed it to remain open.

Villanelle raised her hands to expose her open, empty palms in a placatory gesture and then adjusted her grey suit jacket.

Eve’s terror rapidly gave way to anger.

“Are you serious?!” Eve asked with an angry tone. 

“About what?” Villanelle asked, confused. 

“All of it!!” Eve said with an exasperated look, throwing her hands up.

“You show up on that bus like… ‘Hi Eve,’” she said, imitating her in a mocking way. “You shot me and left me for dead and then you left that bear in my bed?! And now you have the audacity to show up here again?!! ”

“I came to see if you were okay, Eve. After how we left it on the bus, I wasn’t sure if you were in your right mind. You did kiss me and head-butt me after all.” She smirked, knowing it would annoy Eve.

“You didn’t seem to think it was a good idea to check on me last time.” 

Villanelle completely avoided the comment and asked, “By the way, why did you do that?”

“What, head-butt you?”

“No, kiss me.” Villanelle clarified, tilting her head and squinting her eyes inquisitively.

Now it was Eve’s turn to avoid a question she didn’t want to answer. She wasn’t prepared to mentally deal with that. Maybe Villanelle was right. Maybe she wasn’t in her right mind on that bus. She certainly wasn’t prepared for Villanelle to be standing in front of her right now. She really did have some nerve coming here. 

“How did you find out where I lived?” 

“You do know what I do right?”

“Yeah, you know what, don’t even tell me. You’re an asshole.”

“You think I’m the bad guy? Are you going to apologize to me?” Villanelle asked.

“For what?”

“Well for starters stabbing me, but that I understood. Second, for practically breaking my nose when you punched me and then again when you head-butted me?”

“No. Are you?”

“No.”

“Alright then.”

Awkward silence filled the space between them.

Villanelle glanced into the room avoiding eye contact with Eve. What was up with this apartment? she thought. When she had let herself in earlier, she kept the lights low, but it looked quite honestly like a dump. However it did have a certain Eve charm to it. And the bed was soft.

“Can I come in?”

“You really are something else! Sure! Please! Come in!!” she said sarcastically, stepping aside and motioning with her hand to enter. “Why are you even asking permission? You usually don’t wait for an invite to come into my house.”

Villanelle raised her eyebrows and awkwardly walked in past Eve and Eve shut the door behind her. Villanelle stood extremely close so as soon as Eve turned around she practically smashed into her. Eve paused momentarily allowing herself to be close to Villanelle, their faces inches apart.

Villanelle could see Eve was legitimately scared of her. She saw a hurt and terrified look in her eye. Okay maybe leaving her the bear wasn’t the best idea.

Eve was scared, but not scared enough to make her leave. She backed away and shifted towards the kitchen.

“Eve...”

Eve spun around. “Don’t _‘Eve’_ me Villanelle!”

“Okay, fine. I’m sorry!”

“Let’s see… For which shitty thing you did to me? Why should I ever trust you again?”

“Wow okay, but sure that’s fair,” she said nodding, knowing she has quite a lot to make up for.

Villanelle reached out her hand to touch the bruised area above Eve’s eye. Her hand barely made contact before Eve pulled away.

“That looks like it hurts,” Villanelle said softly. “I know mine does.”

“Well it was nothing compared to getting shot, I can tell you that much!” she snapped back. Painful memories of that day flooded her mind.

“Ouch. Okay, if you want we can fight.”

“I don’t want to fight with you. I’m tired of fighting with you,” Eve said, exhausted with the notion of it. 

Villanelle saw Eve’s resolve begin to soften, so she reached out her hand again. This time Eve didn’t pull away.

Villanelle’s fingertips made contact with the ridge of Eve’s eyebrow. She traced the edge of it while keeping her eyes on Eve’s. Eve winced a bit, but did not pull away.

“I’m sorry,” Villanelle said with complete sincerity. “I hope I can earn your trust back.”

Eve heard the sincerity in her voice and could see a glimmer of remorse. Something she had never really seen before. Did she truly mean it though? Doubtful.

“Yeah well, it’s going to take a lot more than that if you really want me to believe you. How do I know you don’t have some hidden weapon on you right now? That’s kinda your thing apparently.”

“You can search me if you want to,” she said, quirking an eyebrow and lifting her arms out to the side.

“What’s the point?” she said stubbornly. “But you know what, okay, maybe I will,” she said, moving in close to Villanelle.

She squeezed at the pockets of the gray jacket, then reached underneath the outer jacket and vest to the white shirt and patted at the sides of her torso. Then she quickly moved her hands down to her hips and slid one hand around to the area at the small of her back where she knew Villanelle liked to hide things. The search started out as all business, but was undoubtedly more enjoyable than Eve could handle. Villanelle’s body felt taught and slim under her clothes, but also strong. She had gotten pretty close to the front of Villanelle to reach around to her back and she smelled amazing. Eve fought to hide the fact that she was thinking as much.

Villanelle smiled a little without Eve seeing it. She was so serious in her search for a weapon that didn’t exist. She didn’t have any weapon on her at the moment. She could see Eve had gotten flustered being that close to her. Villanelle liked to watch Eve’s face when she didn’t think Eve was paying attention. 

“My turn,” Villanelle said with a mischievous grin.

“Ha!” Eve huffed and walked away.

“You know Eve, you really need to let yourself go once in a while! I can help you.”

“Oh no, don’t start with that again. The last time you said that to me I…”

Villanelle’s eyes got wide. “So you WERE listening?!?”

Eve suddenly felt herself blushing and realized she had given herself away. 

“I knew it! You just couldn’t help yourself could you?” Villanelle teased.

“Hey! We had a mission! I needed to make sure everything was running smoothly with Aaron. I was simply following the orders to listen in.”

“Uh huh… yeah sure.” Villanelle was shaking her head and smiling.

“I needed to make sure everything was going okay,” she stuttered. “So I was just listening to make sure things were… okay,” she said much softer. “That… you… were okay,” she said just above a whisper as if she was embarrassed to admit it. 

Villanelle’s teasing smile turned serious and she paused and looked at Eve. Villanelle pondered what Eve had just said and she looked quite affected by it. But just as quickly her face changed and she blew it off.

“I was okay. I had it under control,” Villanelle assured her.

Eve glanced away, a sharp edge to her voice, “Yeah I’m sure you did.”

“You weren’t alone that night, were you?” Villanelle asked.

“Umm... no, Hugo was there with me in the hotel room. He was there to help me with equipment and the surveillance.”

“But you had your own room?”

“Well yeah, but we set up the equipment in his room. I didn’t want all that stuff in my room.”

“So you were listening to me while you were in his room?” 

Eve didn’t even realize that Villanelle was baiting her. Casually coaxing the answers out of her.

“Yeah… why?” Eve said slowly.

“No reason.” Villanelle said flippantly, and walked over to the grimy apartment window. 

“No reason??” Eve squinted, trying to figure out Villanelle’s motive and then challenged her saying, “No. Don’t blow me off. You’re asking me these questions. Why?”

“It just seems like you would have wanted a little privacy. That’s all.”

Eve stayed quiet. She had backed herself into a corner.

Villanelle turned to face Eve now. “Tell me Eve—when you were listening to me—how did that make you feel?”

Villanelle started to slowly walk towards Eve. Eve just stayed still and quiet, and stared back.

“Did you like it? Were you turned on?” Villanelle’s voice was smooth and sultry.

Eve gave the slightest nod. Villanelle bit her bottom lip and grinned, very satisfied with herself.

“So… Hugo? Where was he while you were all worked up? I hope asleep. Or, oh God, was he listening too?” Villanelle said with a disgusted look on her face.

“Oh no, no, he was asleep. I had in an earpiece.” Eve answered, clearly flustered.

“Ah, I see. What did you do—where did you go? Did you go back to your own room?” Villanelle asked, reading Eve like a book, knowing something was up.

Eve wanted to say yes. That she went back to her own room. Or even to say that she stopped listening as soon as Villanelle began her heavy breathing and carrying on. She didn’t want to admit what it did to her. That it sent uncontrollable pulses through her stomach and straight between her legs. That she wouldn’t have been able to stop listening even if she wanted to. That she wanted to climb onto something, anything, anyone, to relieve this incredible ache that was building. She didn’t want to admit that the ‘anyone’ ended up being Hugo.

“No, I didn’t go back to my room.”

“Well that must have been torture. How awkward for Hugo,” she said with a giggle. “I hope you were quiet.”

“If you must know, I woke Hugo up,” she blurted out quickly.

Villanelle’s eyes went wide. “Woke him up? Why?”

Eve just gave a little grin, cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows as if to say… _well why do you think?_

“Wow Eve. Not very professional. Also rude. I thought I had you all to myself that night. But you invited him to the party.”

“Oh please Villanelle! Like you care!!”

“Maybe I do.” 

Eve shot her a surprised look. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there instead,” Villanelle said with a disappointed tone.

Eve wondered if Villanelle was serious. Did she really care if she fucked Hugo? 

Villanelle wondered if she had said too much. She didn’t really care that she fucked Hugo, she was just delighted to hear she had such an effect on Eve that she would turn around and jump onto Hugo of all people.

“Well you’re here now.”

This got Villanelle’s attention. Villanelle felt like she was always saying blatantly obvious and flirty things to Eve and never got the reaction she was searching for. But this was something.

“Yes Eve. I’m here now, but what do you want?”

Eve just stared at her. Villanelle was so unpredictable. She never knew if she wanted to fuck her or kill her.

Villanelle inched forward until the front of her body was almost pressing up against Eve’s. 

“Close your eyes,” she said very gently. Eve gulped, but did not comply.

Villanelle grasped Eve’s hand and brought it up and placed it onto the center of her own chest just below her collarbones.

“Trust me Eve. Close your eyes.”

Eve rolled her eyes, but then closed them giving in to the blonde. Her hand on Villanelle’s chest made her feel grounded. Also her hands were so warm. Villanelle took a slow, deep breath allowing Eve to feel her chest rise and fall with her hand. Then she leaned in closer with her mouth near Eve’s ear. Another slow breathe in and a drawn out exhalation. Villanelle backed up and noticed Eve’s lips parted and she was now breathing out of her mouth at a slightly faster pace. She placed her own hand at the top of Eve’s chest to feel her breath as well. 

The sound of Villanelle’s breathing almost immediately brought Eve back to that night. It was intoxicating. It was as though the itch had never been scratched by Hugo. She had always just been waiting and wanting Villanelle to be the one to soothe the perpetual ache.

She took her hand off of Eve’s chest and reached towards Eve’s mouth. She ran her thumb gently along Eve’s lips and then pulled downwards on her bottom lip. Eve trembled and opened her eyes. 

Then she leaned in close to Eve’s ear and whispered, “Tell me what you want, Eve.”

“I want you to show me what you did that night.”


	2. A Demonstration

_“I want you to show me what you did that night.”_

Villanelle tilted her head back in a question and Eve held her gaze.

She stepped backwards from Eve, her back bumping into the kitchen counter. “You want a demonstration?” her mouth twitched into a smile.

Eve could only nod as she watched Villanelle shake off her over-sized blazer and flip it onto the nearby dining chair, her toned arms revealed in her sleeveless white t-shirt.

She leaned slightly against the countertop as she maintained steady eye contact with Eve, her right hand snaking down the front of her torso, her palm flat as she reached the top of her suit trousers. Her left hand pushed up the waistcoat and deftly popped the button on her pants with her right hand disappearing beneath in one fluid motion.

Villanelle’s breath hitched a little as she cupped herself with her hand. “What you must remember about that night, Eve, is that I was aware I was being constantly surveilled by creepy Aaron. I had to be quiet and contained. Except for what you could hear, of course.”

Eve’s eyes dropped to where she could see Villanelle’s hand, mesmerized by the movements as her knuckles protruded and strained against the cloth as they shifted up and down. She couldn’t process what she was seeing - that Villanelle would be so brazen as to go ahead and do this in front of her.

Villanelle’s left hand gripped the edge of the counter, her knuckles turning white and her eyes drooped closed as she focused on her task. Eve was momentarily rooted to the spot, torn between what was acceptable and her own wanton lust. But the very fact that Villanelle was getting herself off in her kitchen superseded any notion of what was acceptable any longer.

She took a tentative step forward, her hand reaching out with a will of its own. Villanelle was lost to her own pleasure as she began to pant, her lips parted, her chest rising and falling. A hum escaped her which quickly turned into a groan as Eve neared, but suddenly Villanelle’s eyes snapped open and her left hand snatched at Eve’s wrist.

Villanelle chuckled, low and throaty. “Do you want to play, Eve?” 

Eve was unsure how to react, but she accepted her fate and let Villanelle pull her near. They shared the same heated air as Eve gazed up at Villanelle.

“Let me show you what I like,” Villanelle whispered, and guided Eve’s hand into her trousers. She unzipped them to give her more room.

Eve involuntarily gasped at the intensity of the moment and what she felt under her hand. Villanelle pulled her into her underwear and enclosed her own hand on top. Eve felt how Villanelle’s centre was hot, so hot. It’s not like Eve didn’t know how this felt when she did it to herself, alone and desperate in her bed, but now that she was touching someone else the sensation was completely different.

Villanelle pressed Eve’s fingers against herself and leaned down to speak into her ear. “Touch me, Eve,” she breathed.

Eve swallowed hard. Her fingers were wet from what Villanelle had started. She ran her fingers up and down her slick folds to find her already swollen clit and when she touched it Villanelle made a sound that she wanted to hear her make again and again and again.

She found the angle that triggered the sound and pressed once more as Villanelle’s head dropped to settle on Eve’s shoulder. Eve was emboldened by the act. This woman who was tempered like steel had become as delicate as glass under her touch.

“Circles please, Eve. Yes, that’s it, ther—.” Villanelle’s heavy breathing descended into short, sharp gasps as Eve did as she was instructed. And when Villanelle suddenly moaned, “Put your fingers inside me, Eve,” she could do nothing, but comply.

Eve dipped into her warm, silky entrance and propelled her two fingers upwards as her thumb kept circling Villanelle’s clit, the limited space in her trousers making the continued pressure even greater.

“I need you to curve your fingers,” Villanelle gasped, as Eve pumped into her. Her hips were bucking to pull her in deeper as she grasped at Eve’s clothing, keeping herself grounded. Eve’s fingers bent inside her, hitting a spot that caused Villanelle’s head to snap backwards as she cried out, clutching at Eve hard enough to pinch.

Villanelle’s thought processes were all scrambled as she chased the orgasm that Eve was drawing out of her. She may have never done this with a woman before, but she had adapted so quickly that it served to make Villanelle all the hotter.

 _“O Bozhe mo!”_ Villanelle cried out, her accent thick and heavy. Eve felt Villanelle’s entire body tensing before her climax. Her inner walls pulled taught making Eve herself gasp as she witnessed Villanelle come undone by her own hand.

As Villanelle was rocked by waves of pleasure, Eve tenderly placed a kiss to her exposed neck, continuing a path upwards towards her jawline. Villanelle’s head fell forward, her mouth seeking Eve’s, tilting slightly so as not to crash together. Eve’s fingers continued to slowly coax the end of the orgasm from her as Villanelle cupped the back of Eve’s head with her hand, weaving her fingers into Eve’s thick, luxurious hair.

Villanelle may have kissed many women before in many different countries, but there was something about Eve that just made her breathe hitch and her stomach flutter more than anyone else.

Eve had not kissed any women before, but never had she felt such a strong desire to be physically close to someone. This extraordinary person. This extraordinary _woman._

Villanelle chased after Eve’s lips at first. Eve hesitated teasingly, just allowing her lips to ghost over Villanelle’s. The feeling of her breath against her lips was so inviting, yet destabilizing. Eve pulled back to make eye contact for a moment before surging forward with a hunger that took Villanelle by surprise. With one hand on Eve’s hip and the other at the middle of her back, Villanelle pulled Eve into her so they were pressed up against each other. Eve may have been holding back before, but could no longer keep up that facade. She had no choice, but to give in to the lust. 

Eve relished the moment of finally kissing Villanelle without pretense or misdirection. Kissing Villanelle was as though everything within her world relied upon it. Right now, Eve wished she was outside herself to bear witness: the way Villanelle leaned into her, the way her jaw worked, the angling of her head, the way her lips moved.

Where there was once fear and hesitation, there was now eagerness and determination. She parted her lips when she felt the tip of Villanelle’s tongue tease her mouth. Villanelle tilted her head to one side opening her mouth more as she deepened the kiss. Eve noted at the softness of Villanelle’s lips and the absence of a mustache because for so long she had only kissed Niko. Eve opened her mouth, welcoming the intrusion, as Villanelle’s tongue glided along hers and she let out a throaty moan. Villanelle pulled her in, claiming her mouth again, hungry and heated. Her knees became weak and her stomach fluttered. The taste of Villanelle nearly silenced all thoughts and Eve was dizzy.

Villanelle’s heart raced. She was nearly high off of her delectable mouth and the feeling of Eve against her, but she wanted to feel more of her skin. Without another thought her hand snaked under Eve’s shirt to feel her stomach and up to her breast.

She backed Eve up slowly towards her bed. Eve’s knees hit the edge of the bed and it was enough to make her tumble back gently landing on her butt. Villanelle took this opportunity to take hold of the bottom of Eve’s shirt and pull it over her head and toss it to the floor. She leaned down, and with a hand on Eve’s chin kissed her softly and then pushed her backwards. Not wanting to lose contact with Eve’s mouth for too long, she kept that forward momentum and stayed within inches of Eve’s face. Eve leaned back on the bed propping herself up on her elbows. Villanelle landed a few open mouth kisses to Eve’s mouth, then jaw, then down her neck as Eve tilted her head back. Then Eve hoisted herself further up so her entire body was now on the bed and Villanelle crawled up onto her with a feral look in her eyes. She hovered above her only momentarily and then lowered herself onto Eve, pressing into her, one thigh resting between Eve’s legs.

The feeling of Villanelle’s weight on top of her, pressing against her chest and stomach and between her legs, was enthralling. She didn’t know why she fought against this inevitability in the past. She knew she only wanted to be consumed by Villanelle like this for the foreseeable future.

Villanelle kissed her again hard with a passion she had never experienced. With Eve’s hand pinned above her head she planted a trail of sloppy kisses down Eve’s neck and collarbone. With her other hand she pulled the fabric of Eve’s bra aside and took the peak of Eve’s breast into her mouth swirling her tongue over her nipple. Eve sucked in air swiftly and trembled at the feeling, her whole body tingling.

“This needs to come off,” she motioned towards Eve’s bra and helped her unclasp it and pull it off her shoulders.

Villanelle lifted her knee over Eve’s leg so she was now straddling her and then sat up while Eve watched from below. She yanked off her vest and pulled her own shirt over her head and then unclasped her bra, let it slip forward and flung it to the side. She placed her hands on Eve’s stomach and admired her bare skin.

Eve stared up at Villanelle, topless and perfect. 

Villanelle stared down at Eve, topless and vulnerable. She ran her hand along Eve’s stomach and up and over her breasts. She leaned down to place some kisses on her stomach, her ribs and ultimately, her breasts. She sucked at the skin on the swell of Eve’s breast. She licked around her nipple and moved towards her neck stopping to bite gently at her shoulder before reaching her jaw, then mouth again. Always back to that mouth that she couldn’t get enough of. Now her bare chest was against Eve’s, her nipples hard and sensitive, rubbing against Eve’s skin. She shifted her weight to allow her hand to slide between Eve’s legs, cupping her over her pants. She could feel the heat through the fabric and knew she wouldn’t want to be restricted by clothing any further.

The sound of their quickened breaths filled the room. Villanelle pulled away and whispered into Eve’s ear, “I want to taste you, Eve.”

Eve nodded as Villanelle palmed her heated center. She leaned back, the dim lighting of the apartment casted her perfectly sculpted form in sharp relief. Eve ran her hands up Villanelle’s toned abs, tentatively tickling over her skin to touch the soft flesh of her breasts. Villanelle pressed forward, forcing Eve to clutch her breasts as she lost herself to the sensation of Eve’s thumbs tracing over her hardened nipples.

But to Villanelle now, this moment was all about the pleasure she could bestow on Eve, pleasure that Eve could never have known with the ‘mustache’. Villanelle intended to throw open the doors and cast Eve into a whole new world of earthly delights.

Her eyes caught Eve’s, who gazed up at her with such tenderness it caused Villanelle to swallow hard, burying unknown and untapped emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Her hands unbuttoned Eve’s practical work trousers and she raised herself up on her knees to wiggle them over Eve’s hips and down to her knees. Eve helped her by kicking them off to be left in a tangled heap on the floor.

Villanelle progressed down Eve’s body, taking in every mark, every line, every crease in her olive skin. Her mouth blazed a trail as Eve began to murmur every time Villanelle’s lips made contact. Eve felt as though she was on fire. Her hands naturally gravitated to Villanelle’s head, who was still navigating her way down Eve’s torso, her hands soothing the marks that her teeth had left.

Eve managed to have the foresight to pull herself further up the bed, speeding up Villanelle’s descent to where Eve wanted her most; her head was now positioned above Eve’s heated core. She ran her flattened hand over Eve, making her jerk at the contact, provoking a grin from the blonde. She glanced up at Eve from under her eyelashes and Eve felt a tautness of anticipation below her navel like never before.

At the sight of Villanelle’s cocky smile Eve’s stomach fluttered. From her position being propped on her elbows, she watched, rapt, as Villanelle teased her by continuing to move further down past her knees. 

Villanelle took her time working her way back up Eve’s amazing legs, kissing and placing featherlight touches with her fingertips until she was back at the apex of her thighs. Placing hands on either side of her inner thighs, she gently spread her legs a little further. She ran her hand again over her panty-covered center, noting how wet Eve had become in such a short space of time.

She let out a small laugh at the thought, Eve looking down at her with a crease between her brows and a question in her eyes.

“This is what we both want, isn’t it?” Villanelle queried as she continued palming Eve. She panted, trying to form a response. _Christ, Villanelle has barely touched me and I’m already falling apart,_ she thought.

Solidifying her thoughts, Eve repeated, “Yes. This is what we both want.” And with that, Villanelle pushed Eve’s panties to one side and slowly started to teasingly caress either side of her clit with two fingers, enough to get her started, but never actually touching the tip.

Eve moaned and dropped back onto the bed flat, throwing one arm across her face. Villanelle took this as a good sign to move things on. First her fingers ran a path up and down Eve’s slick entrance and back up to her clit, this time circling the sensitive bud, and Eve’s other hand grasped at the sheets.

Villanelle grinned again as she grabbed the edge of Eve’s underwear to slide them down over her knees and tossed them aside. She assumed her position once more, her breath now tickling at Eve’s pussy, “I haven’t even started yet, Eve.” And with that she licked with a flattened tongue, the same way she did with her fingers seconds earlier and Eve jerked, her hips rising from the bed. 

Of all the women she had been with, nothing compared to the elation she felt in witnessing Eve’s initial reaction to what she was doing. She felt her pride grow in her chest as well as the distinct throbbing between her own legs, but Eve was all she could see now. She flicked her tongue from side to side, draping her arm over Eve’s stomach to keep her anchored as she continued.

The sounds coming from Eve were a source of inspiration to Villanelle. She continued to drive Eve wild with her tongue, then she paused and dipped her head lower, hearing Eve let out a whine of protest. That is until she placed her tongue at her entrance, pushing in as far it would go. Eve’s back curved again, both hands now thrown out to the sides, clutching the sheets. Her taste was intoxicating. Why had they both denied themselves this for so long? 

Eve’s mind was a muddled jumble. It felt like her nerves were all on edge across her skin as Villanelle’s tongue worked magic. One hand roamed up Eve’s body, clutching at a breast and pinching a nipple. When the other hand did the same, Eve entwined her fingers with Villanelle’s, feeling comforted by the action.

Eve could feel herself building. A white heat seared through her abdomen and outwards like a wave as Villanelle reattached her mouth to her clit and sucked and inserted one of her slender fingers into Eve, forcing her to groan an approximation of her name.

Villanelle could stay like this forever. She knew Eve must be close. Her thighs had her head in a vice-like grip and she could see her muscles tensing throughout her entire body as they anticipated the blissful release.

She felt Eve’s inner walls clench around her pumping finger, pulling her deeper, she curved them upwards with every thrust as Eve rose off the bed, her heels digging into Villanelle’s back, crying out until her voice went hoarse. The orgasm hit Eve hard, initially rumbling through her from her core. As it radiated outwards, she swore she could feel it in her toes and her fingertips. Her vision went from black to seeing stars, her mind a hazy blend of nothing.


	3. Tell Me Not To Stop

Once Eve’s body began to recover and her breaths slowed, she exclaimed, “Oh my god, you’re far too good at that.”

Villanelle was elated to have given Eve such pleasure while at the same time enjoying it herself more than she usually does. And she wasn’t anywhere near done with Eve.

She climbed up Eve’s body, now damp with sweat which Villanelle kind of enjoyed. She propped herself up on an elbow, next to and against Eve’s body and kissed her. Eve could taste herself on Villanelle’s tongue and was surprised at how much she liked it. There was something raw and intimate about it.

Villanelle pulled away from the kiss and gazed at her intensely, her free hand now mindlessly caressing her torso. A finger running over her belly, trailing along her ribs, the pad of her middle finger circling ever so slightly around one of her nipples, but not touching the tip.

“You haven’t had enough yet??” Eve said with surprise in her voice.

“Not by far.”

“Well you’re going to have to give me a minute. Not all of us are 26 with endless energy.”

Villanelle rolled away onto her back and as she shifted on the bed, a muffled voice rose from beneath the duvet, making them both stop and listen. Villanelle cocked her head, hearing it again. Her hand reached under the covers and she pulled out the plastic heart. _“Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.”_ Villanelle barked out a laugh and looked to a smiling Eve, turned it off and tossed it behind her head where it disappeared into the darkness of the apartment.

“God, that stupid bear,” Eve said, shaking her head.

“But I was right wasn’t I? Admit it, Eve, you’re glad I’m here now, aren’t you?”

“You are so cocky!”

Villanelle responded, feigning offense and shock at the insult, “Me?!” She smirked and said, “Well, you love it.”

“Don’t tell me what I love!” she exclaimed playfully, propelling herself up from her position to on top of Villanelle, who was quite taken aback by the gesture.

“Eve, what are you doing?” 

“Shhhh… don’t talk,” she said as she placed the tip of her pointer finger onto Villanelle’s lips to silence her.

Eve sat up, straddling Villanelle. Villanelle now got to experience this sight of looking up at Eve from the bed as Eve had earlier. Her hair was tousled and wild. Her eyes sparkled with delight. Eve had brought her hands together to place both palms on Villanelle’s abdomen which slightly pushed her breasts together. Fuck, she was perfect. 

Eve began moving her hips in a rhythmic fashion. Rolling forward a bit, then back and repeating. Grinding into Villanelle’s crotch over her pants.

“Eve, you don’t have t---“

Eve stilled all movement. “Do you _really_ want me to stop?”

“No.”

“Alright then. Tell me not to stop.”

Villanelle was floored by this sudden burst of confidence and sexual prowess Eve was exuding. She knew Eve was capable of taking charge when she was managing a case and putting clues together, but it made her all the more aroused to see it spill over into the bedroom. Villanelle usually liked to dominate most situations, and sex was no exception. She wasn’t sure she was ready to submit to this, but she did like this side of Eve. 

Because she was lost in these thoughts, she hesitated to respond which made Eve all the more serious.

“Go ahead, tell me not to stop. Ask nicely though.”

“Please, don’t stop.”

Eve began grinding again, palming both of Villanelle’s breasts. She took one nipple between her fingers and pinched just a little harder than what was expected and Villanelle sucked in air and turned her head to the side biting down on her bottom lip. 

“Look at me, Villanelle,” she said as she let up on the pressure.

Villanelle turned and focused her attention back to Eve. 

Eve unbuttoned Villanelle’s pants and with a quick zip she was pulling them down her legs and off her feet. 

“Turn over onto your stomach,” she ordered.

Villanelle slowly complied, hiding a grin, deciding she secretly loved this.

Eve also secretly loved this. Villanelle had such a commanding presence that she wanted to take down a few pegs. Not forever, just for now. 

The silhouette of Villanelle’s bare back, sloping down to her panty covered hips and gorgeous bare legs left her mouth dry and her pussy wet.

She straddled Villanelle right at the bottom curve of her ass. She leaned forward to rake her nails down Villanelle’s back with just enough pressure to elicit a breathy sigh. Chills ran down Villanelle’s back and prickled her skin. Oh god, she was in trouble. 

Eve wanted to enjoy taking her time gazing at Villanelle’s perfect skin. So she rolled off of Villanelle and sat up on her knees at Villanelle’s side and began to run her fingers lightly along the back of her legs, just tickling her a little. When she ran her hand down her back, she slipped the tip of her finger under the waistband of her panties, just momentarily, teasing her. She did this a few more times, each time going a little further. She also approached the seam of her panties from the bottom, slipping her finger under just enough, lightly caressing the swell of her ass cheek.

She slowed her caressing and asked, “Do you want me to touch you?”

Villanelle, who had been facing the other way, now turned her head to face Eve.

“Do _you_ want to touch _me_ , Eve?”

Eve placed her hands on her own thighs and sighed…“Well you let this go on longer than I thought you would, but boy you just really have a hard to doing the submission thing don’t you? Well heaven knows I could never keep that up for very long, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t great fun. You should have seen your face!”

Eve let out a hearty laugh and Villanelle half turned herself over to look at her, her mouth agape and semi-annoyed, but couldn’t stay that way for long. She chuckled a bit and then also sat up to face Eve. 

“Gee, work a girl up and then leave her hanging why don’t you?” she teased.

“Oh, make no mistake, just because I can’t keep up the dominating bit, doesn’t mean I don’t want to ravage you.”

Villanelle’s eyes got wide and then she grinned seductively. “Prove it.”

That was all the motivation she needed. Eve practically pounced onto Villanelle, pushing her down by her shoulders, capturing her mouth with hers before she could utter any words of resistance. But Villanelle didn’t want to resist. She wanted to be consumed by Eve, left completely spent with no energy to move.

If was as if Eve had read her mind. Her hands were roving all over Villanelle’s body like she didn’t know where to touch first. Her tongue was in her mouth and Eve decided she could never tire of kissing Villanelle. Her lips were amazing. They were soft on the surface, but felt strong against her mouth. And then her hand was in her underwear.

“I can’t believe you still have these on. Let’s please be rid of them immediately.”

And with that they were pulled down and tossed aside now leaving a completely nude Villanelle at Eve’s disposal.

Villanelle thought she would die if Eve didn’t touch her where she wanted it most. And soon.

But luckily Eve showed no signs of slowing down and crawled right back on top of Villanelle, her hand sliding right up her inner thigh to her center. Villanelle had been aching to be touched so badly that upon first contact she thought she might come with the slightest movement. So when Eve’s fingers slipped through her wet folds to her swollen clit, she nearly cried out. But it was too good to let it be over that fast. She wished it could last forever as she let her fingers explore, trying to push down what was rising fast within her. 

“I want you inside me, Eve,” she managed to breathe out.

Eve didn’t waste any time and pushed one finger inside her and gauged her reaction.

“Please Eve, more.”

Villanelle was so wet that she easily added a second finger and sped up her rhythm. Eve was captivated by the moans the blonde let out with increasing frequency.

The feeling was so delicious, it was building to be quite a climax. Eve decided she wanted her mouth involved before this was all over so she shifted herself down to Villanelle’s hips. Villanelle realized what Eve’s intensions were and part of her wanted to be surprised, but desperation had set in and she welcomed it.

Without removing her fingers, Eve’s mouth immediately began its exploration and before long her tongue was focused on Villanelle’s clit, repetitively licking, sucking and flicking over it. Between that and her pumping fingers, Villanelle broke apart, crying out in ecstasy. Moans, paired with extremely deep, rapid breaths and a few mutterings that sounded like some dirty Russian curse words escaped her lips.

Villanelle reckoned her second orgasm was even stronger than her first.

“Can you please do that every day till we grow old,” she uttered in-between deep breaths.

“Till we grow old, huh? We’d never make it that long.”

“You may be right.” 

Eve settled down next to Villanelle’s side as she pulled at the covers, playing at the edges with her fingers.

They glanced at each other, exchanging soft smiles as their breathing evened out. Villanelle, seemingly sated, was now quiet.

Eve broke the silence. “I have a question.” 

“Yes?”

“Where did you go after you got off the bus?” 

“Oh you know, around,” she said with a wink. “I did stop to see Konstantin. He told me he is going to help me find my family.”

“Oh really, I thought they were dead.”

“Apparently not, only some of them are,” Villanelle answered. 

Villanelle had been hurt by Konstantin’s uncaring way he dismissed her questions about her childhood and the comments he made about her looks. A big part of her wanted to know what Eve thought. 

“Can you imagine me as a kid?” she asked hesitantly.

“I’m sure you were an impossible teenager, but I bet as a baby you were really cute.”

Villanelle, very surprised to hear this, turned her head quickly to stare at Eve who was looking off in another direction. 

Eve sensed she was staring and turned to look at her.

“Do you really think so?” Villanelle asked with a child-like wonder.

“Oh please, you’re gorgeous. I know so,” Eve said, again looking away as if in thought, imagining a young Villanelle.

Villanelle didn’t know what to say. Despite everything Eve knew about her, she still thought the best of her. She continued to stare at Eve and her eyes began filling up. Eve looked back at her.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Villanelle shrugged and she breathed out hard, her lips pursing as she controlled her emotions.

Eve leaned over and brushed a stray tear from the side of Villanelle’s face with her thumb, “Will you stay for a bit? We can watch a movie?” she offered.

Villanelle’s face lit up, pushing down her inner turmoil. “Only if I get to choose the movie,” she exclaimed, stretching over Eve and grabbing the remote from the side table. “You can choose the snacks.”

Eve playfully swiped at Villanelle’s arm, before pulling the duvet up over their bodies and leaning into her.

Smirking, she put her face next to Villanelle’s ear and said as breathily as she could, “I’m sure if we get hungry, we can find something to nibble on.”

**Author's Note:**

> We always wondered how a conversation would go if they ever got to talking about the fact that Eve was listening to Villanelle that night she stayed at Aaron’s place in Rome. Turns out her confession might be the key to getting them to a new level.


End file.
